


What You Wished For

by Flora_Jimin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Choking/Breath Play, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, FaceFucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, She/her insert though I can update and revise for nb and he/him inserts if requested, Size Kink, Size Training, Smut, Yunho is a classy demon, and Wooyoung is a cat, demon yunho, neck kisses, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin
Summary: You have no idea what you were getting yourself into when you filled out that questionnaire. Now the handsome man that showed up in your wet dreams is in front of you, smiling that all too familiar smile.-"We can spend this whole week fucking the night away. We can spend it in each other's arms. Or you can tell me to bug off. To me, what matters is what you tell me to do and what desires you have"-Yeah, getting an actual demon boyfriend is not at all how you expected this week to go.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 242





	What You Wished For

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This fic is actually written for my Gf as a super late gif, so I hope you all enjoy the concentrated sin that is this Demon Yunho fic.  
> I make some references in this fic to other works that will be comming soon and I'm thinking of making a small universe for demonteez if people want.  
> If you'd like, feel free to drop by my [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com). Send thirst asks, talk to me about your day, anything. 
> 
> Also, sidebar, as I state on any reader inserts, if you like the work, but would prefer diffrent pronouns or a different reader (i.e, this fic but with a male reader), feel free to let me know and I'd be happy to revise it. I want any and everyone to be able to enjoy my work, y'know?  
> That's all, please enjoy comment, and kudos, thank you~

You had no idea why you let your friend convince you to come to this stupid fucking party. 

The music taste of the host was...not at all what you were into, everyone stood a bit too close to you, brushing aggressively against you as they swayed and rutted against one another. Why the hell were you even here? 

Your friend ditched you almost as soon as you walked through the door, saying something lame along the lines of ‘ _ you need to come out of your shell anyway! _ ’ before she dipped. 

That bitch. Your shell was comfy, thank you very much. 

You sigh, you couldn’t get fully upset at her since you agreed to come in the first place. 

Finally growing tired of the drunk girl that kept swaying in front of you, you move to head into the kitchen to see if there were any water bottles available. The temperature in the room had grown to an uncomfortable degree since you arrived. 

This proved to be a mistake, as well, as you nearly toppled over as a guy walked passed you with a girl in his arms, her legs around his waist as they made out. You step back quickly, unable to tear your eyes off of them. 

She was so small compared to him.

You felt your face grow hot as you shake your head, turning hard on your heel to leave the kitchen. What’s wrong with you? Watching two strangers like some kind of pervert!

Granted, they shouldn’t be nearly fucking in the kitchen anyway…

You spot your friend, flirting with two gentlemen you recognized from one of your electives. You could recognize that little skunk part in the little one’s hair from a mile away. Your shoulders relax slightly as you let out a small sigh. 

It was Choi San and Park Seonghwa.

If she was with them, she’d make it home safe. They were respectable gentlemen. You approached anyway, lightly tugging at her sleeve to catch her attention as you shifted from foot to foot. 

“I’m gonna...I’m gonna head home.” You tell her. She sent you a look, ready to lightly scold you before she sighed and made a small motion with her hand. 

“Fine, fine. Do you want me to walk you home? I don’t want you getting nabbed, you know.” She teased lightly. You glanced over at the two men she was with, noticing the heated looks they were sending her before had slightly melted into a concerned one for you. You wave lightly. 

“No, no. I’ll be okay. See you Monday.” You bow slightly and head towards the door, popping your headphones in as you jogged down the steps. 

Idly, your mind began to wander as you walked home, your eyes drifting to the ground. 

There was nothing wrong with being introverted, this you knew. Hell, your friend had made sure to stress that to you time and time again.

But at the same time, being like this, a wallflower at parties, a homebody unless dragged out by your best friend...it was lonely sometimes. 

It was hard to meet people to make friends with...or even  _ date _ when you felt so clammy meeting new people. Especially in heavily crowded places. 

Ugh.

You fish your keys out of your pocket, heading into your home. You shuffle out of your shoes, checking on your window plants to see if they were watered enough. A meow from behind you catches your attention as you smile, kneeling down to pet the small black cat that hopped up on the table. 

“Wooyoung, get off the table.”

“Meow.”

“Rude.” You huff, walking over to pick up the chunky cat, kissing the top of his head as you walked towards your room. When you stepped inside, you set Wooyoung down, moving all of your notes scattered across your desk, putting them in a small folder for later. 

You slipped into your usual routine, scrolling through whatever sites usually piqued your interest before your eyes landed on a thread some people you were following had reblogged. It seemed to be a quiz of some sort. Something about being assigned a demon boyfriend or something.

“Probably Buzzfeed or Cosmo.” You hum idly. Normally you scrolled right past things like that, but you were bored and your dash was dead, so you gave it a click anyway, not noticing the people in the reblogs complaining about the link not working for them.

In a matter of moments, your screen went from your blue dashboard to a different site, almost completely black except for the white box in the center with the blinking cursor. 

‘Enter your name. Be warned, there are dark forces at work’

“Cliche.” You hum, typing in your name before clicking enter. The box left your screen, taking you to a small questionnaire. 

You filled it out honestly, typing small responses when prompted. This was a bit in depth for Buzzfeed’s usual quick mindless quizzes, asking for personality and physical traits. You rolled with it, filling out the final question before you looked back at the full form. 

Satisfied, you hit enter. 

‘And so, the contract begins. Sweet dreams~’

The screen to your computer flickered for a moment before it froze completely. You frown, lightly tapping it before you cursed. 

“That better not have given me a damn virus!” You hiss, moving to restart the device. It takes its time coming back up, but you don't notice anything wrong with it at first. You huff, back to your mindless scrolling. 

"Jeez. I didn't know Buzzfeed was so gimmicky. Sweet dreams~" you mock the end message as you click around until you feel the lull of tiredness pull at you. 

Yawning, you stretch and close the laptop, pushing your chair out. A quick glance at your phone let you know your friend was home safe from the party, and a smile came to your face before you make your way to bed, shrugging off your clothes as you went. 

"Move over, Woo. I'm sleepy."

"Meow."

"I'll take a shower in the morning." You huff when Wooyoung doesn't move. The cat flicks his tail and kneaded your pillow, plopping down heavily as he stared at you, unmoving. 

"You know, for a cat, you have a very human-like, bossy personality, mister!" You huff. Wooyoung's tail swayed before he yawned.

"Mrow."

"Fine, I'll shower now! You better be at the foot of the bed when I get back." You grumble, stomping away after grabbing a fresh towel and washcloth. Wooyoung watched you leave before standing and stretching, sending a look towards your laptop before quietly padding away, purring the whole time.

"Meow~♡"

In the bathroom, you stand under the spray, humming a tune in your head as the sweet smell of your shower gel flood the steamed room. Your mind wandered back to the quiz as you moved to rinse off the first lather. 

"They could've given me something for my time. I expected the usual random celeb or something." You muse to yourself, turning around to wash your back. The descriptions you left in the box were pretty simple enough.

Tall, dyed blonde hair, maybe with untouched roots, a handsome smile…

Your mind wandered for a moment before you quickly finish up, wrapping the towel around yourself as you head out to your room. 

"Woo, you better be out of my spot." You huff before you notice the cat is absent completely. You blink in surprise, as it was unusual for him not to snuggle up with you, but changed into a pair of panties and a tank top regardless, too exhausted to go on a kitty hunt now.

You pull your blankets up to your shoulder, reaching by the side table to turn the light off before settling in, the tug of sleep finally pulling you under.

-xXx-

_ "There you go, there's no need to hold back." _

_ Hands on your waist, grip tight as you moan shakily, grinding your hips down as your core rubbed against the thick thigh settled between your legs.  _

_ "So desperate, little one. You must have been yearning for this for so long, hm? Look at you, my thigh is soaked and I haven't even done anything yet."  _

_ You tremble from the chuckle that left his lips, opening your eyes to stare into his ice blue ones.  _

_ Blonde hair. Black roots. Tall… _

_ God, he's so tall. _

_ He laughed again, squeezing your ass as his lips brush against your ear.  _

_ "Faster. Show me how much you want it." He growled, flexing his thigh under you. You moan shakily and squeeze his shoulders, grinding your core more firmly against him. He tilted your chin up, kissing you hard as you whimper against his lips, flustered by just how much precum you had soaked his thigh with. _

_ He kept his hands on your hips, devouring your lips with a heated kiss as you let out a muffled moan, cumming against his thigh.  _

_ "There you go, princess~ We've only just begun." He hummed, breaking the kiss to look at your flustered expression.  _

_ "I'll take my sweet time with you. Just you wait." _

-xXx-

You wake up in a cold sweat, feeling an ache between your legs as you panted, looking around the room. It was morning, the sunlight streaming into your room through your curtains. 

Wooyoung is sleeping at the window when you get up to wash your face, feeling the ache between your legs still dully reminding you of your arousal.

You splash cold water on your face to get your bearings back. 

It's been a while since you had a wet dream, and none of them had been so...vivid before. 

You shake off the feeling and go on about your day as usual until it's time for bed again. Wooyoung meowed and padded off once more tonight, but you just left the door open for the feline and tugged your covers up, slipping into what was to be yet another blissful sleep.

-xXx-

_ "Ah, this is what you want? Who would think you were such a slut." _

_ He's here again. You were hoping he would be. _

_ You're on your hands and knees, looking up as he towers over you. He cupped your chin, sliding his thumb into your mouth.  _

_ You roll your tongue around it without hesitation, looking him in those ice blue eyes, sucking to entice him.  _

_ You don't know him. You don't know his name. _

_ But he knows you. Knows your body, what you want. Desires you have that you've never gotten to experience. _

_ God, if only he was real. _

_ "Focus, princess. Open your mouth and put it to work for me." He ordered, chuckling as he slid his thumb out of your mouth, stroking his cock in your face.  _

_ Right. His cock. _

_ You practically drool at the throbbing dick in your sight, pressing a kiss to the head and swiping your tongue out to taste the precum. He watched you closely, lips stretching into a smile as you wrap your lips around his shaft.  _

_ He let you set the pace, bobbing your head as you felt the weight of his cock heavy on your tongue. He let out a sigh of contented bliss, putting his hand on your head as you begin to drool. _

_ "So sloppy, princess. Can you take more? Hm, lets see." He held the back of your head, thrusting into your mouth.  _

_ He fucked your face, growling sweet nothings into the dark room as you sat obediently on the floor.  _

_ You gag around him every now and then, but he never gives you more than you can handle, which is interesting for a dream.  _

_ Its fantasy, shouldn't I be able to take him completely? Weird. _

_ "You're doing so well, Y/n. So good for me. Look at me, baby. I want to see those beautiful eyes." _

_ You look up, your mouth stuffed with his cock as tears slightly prick at the corner of your eyes. He groaned, satisfied with the result as he fucked your face faster, licking his lips. _

_ "This is what you wanted? To be on your knees, letting me use that pretty fucking mouth, Y/n?" He growled and you swallow hard, making his hips twitch. You nod at him, clearly reaching between your legs as you rub yourself.  _

_ It felt good, so good. Feeling so small and being used. He was rough, but never too rough with you. He wiped away your tears with his free hand, calling you beautiful as you slide two fingers into your soaked cunt.  _

_ Hot, it's all so hot. Your whole body felt like it was on fire from the pleasure.  _

_ You wanted more. More of this. More of him.  _

_ Who is he? _

_ He tilted his head, holding you still. You whine in response, still desperately fingering yourself as you watch him. _

_ "I'm going to hold you down. Think you can take all of my cock?" He inquired. You nod without hesitation. It's a dream, why should you hold back? _

_ He hummed and pushed you down slowly, his eyes attentive as your lips wrapped around his base.  _

_ "That's it. That's my good fucking girl." _

_ You came right there, whining against his cock from the praise, your pussy clenching around his fingers. He chuckled and pulled you off, stroking his cock until he came on your face, thick pearly ropes landing over your cheeks, lips, and tongue after you struck it out for him.  _

_ "You look delicious. Fuck, I want you." He muttered lowly, and you almost missed it. You almost teasingly challenge him to take you, but he kneeled down, his face eye level with yours.  _

_ "Look at me. What's my name?"  _

_ You tilt your head in confusion, licking the cum off your lips.  _

_ "You haven't told me." _

_ "You haven't given me one."  _

_ You blink, taken aback as he tilted your head back, kissing at your neck.  _

_ "I want you screaming for me soon enough. How about you give me a name?" He hummed before arching a brow at you. You decide to humor him, pulling away to press your lips to his.  _

_ You don't know him, so you don't know his name.  _

_ It's all a dream, so you might as well give him one easy to remember. _

_ "Yunho. Your name is Yunho."  _

_ A smile spreads across his lips as he looked down at you.  _

_ "Yunho? I can roll with that." _

-xXx-

This isn't happening. This can't be real.

Those are the thoughts that leave your head as you stare, jaw dropped at the man the professor introduces half heartedly. 

"This is our new student. His name is Jeong Yunho. Mr. Jeong, have a seat next to Y/n so I can begin." The old woman introduces him and motions to the empty seat by the window, located beside you. 

You follow his every move before shuffling aside so he can get in. You stare at him long after class started, baffled. 

He looked identical to the man in your dreams, except his hair was brunette, not blonde, and he was missing the strange triangle over his right eye and the demonic smile. 

"I had to change my appearance to not draw suspicions or unwanted attention. Does it look that different?" He suddenly inquired, propping his face up with his large hand as he looked down at you out of the corner of his eye. Your eyes grew as he smiled. 

"It's nice to finally meet you outside of your dreams though, Y/n." He leaned in to whisper, and your throat went dry. 

"You...who are you? Why do I know you?"

"You summoned me. Friday night. Or did you forget?" He puffed his lips out before sliding his chair closer to yours. 

"I would imagine not, not from the dreams you were having." He chuckled lowly, his eyes on the whiteboard as the professor continued speaking in a bored tone, lulling half of the class to sleep. You feel your leg bounce as you stare at him. 

"So those dreams…"

"They were for me to see what you want out of this, should our contract be completed. I didn't expect you to be so diverse in your desires, I'm pleasantly surprised." He spoke without flinching, despite the way you sunk in your chair, eyes wide. 

"H-how do we complete the contract, then?" You chance another question, feeling your heart hammer in your chest. Yunho's lips quirk as he turned to face you fully. 

"Simple. If I cum inside of you, your soul belongs to me. We'll be bonded for all eternity. Simple stuff."

"WHAT?!"

"Y/n!" You flinch as the professor snapped at you for your outburst, startling some other students, as well. You swallow thickly, looking like a deer in headlights as the old woman leered at you.

"Would you like to explain why you're disrupting my class?"she hissed. 

You go to open your mouth, but sink deeper into your chair, embarrassed and unable to speak. A confident, yet seemingly apologetic voice spoke from your left. 

"Sorry. I was telling her about my hometown and I started distracting her. My bad." Yunho stood and bowed deeply. The teacher stared at him before nodding.

"Do it sometime else. Now focus." She scolded, turning again as the brunette returned to his seat. You feel your heart hammer hard as Yunho sent you a small smile, mouthing 'sorry' to you. 

You nod, watching as he set his hand on your thigh, palm up. Hesitantly, you set your hand over his, watching him lace your fingers together.

"We'll talk later." He whispered, and that was the last thing he said as you two continued class, squeezing your and lightly in his.

-xXx-

“So it goes like this. There will be a week from today, a trial period of sorts. If you decide to complete the contract, we’ll be bonded for all eternity. If not, I go back to the Underworld and you don’t have to worry about losing your soul.” Yunho explained as he happily chewed the cheese snacks you shared with him. 

“In the meantime, I follow our orders. If I’m not around, you can just call my name and I’ll come to you, whenever, wherever.” He continued, frowning when he got to the bottom of the bag. 

The two of you sat together under a tree, your arms crossed over your chest as you watched him. He stretched and plopped down in the grass by your leg, his head near your thigh. 

“We don’t have to do anything. Or we can do everything. It’s up to you.” He reiterated. 

This was a weird situation. 

On one hand, he was, at least at face value, everything you asked for in that weird questionnaire. 

On the other. He was literally asking you to give your soul to him. 

What the hell did you get yourself into?

-xXx-

Yunho was...not what you expected out of a demon. 

When you got on the bus to take you home from campus, you found that there were no seats left. He grabbed the strap above your head and wrapped an arm around your waist, holding you tight against his chest as the bus made its way down a bumpy road. 

You looked up, swallowing thickly at how much he towered over you, your eyes nearly level with his collarbone as he remained unmoving from the bus’ jostling. 

Feeling your eyes on him, he looked down, arching a brow as he rubbed the small of your back. 

“Relax. We’re almost there, right?” He hummed, petting the top of your head. You shy slightly and nod before a particularly hard bump made his grip around your waist tighten to keep you from falling. 

You stayed close, ignoring the judgemental look you got from an old woman sitting down beside you. Yuho held your hand as you exited, following you to your home. 

Wooyoung perked when the two of you entered, jumping on the table to stare curiously at Yunho. The demon arched a brow as the feline's tail flicked back and forth.

"How long have you had that cat?" He inquired in passing as you take off your shoes at the door. 

"Wooyoung? Ah, he's a rescue. I've had him for about a year now. Why?" 

Yunho hummed, tilting his head as the cat stared unblinkingly at him. 

"You should know what kind of demon I am. She's safe." He whispered. Wooyoung sniffed the air before his tail lowered to the table, swaying calmly. 

"Meow."

"I'm glad I have your good graces." He chuckled as you walked up, looking curiously between the two. 

"Are you talking to my cat? Is this like that weird thing where animals can see ghosts and stuff?"

Yunho looked at you incredulously.

"I'm a demon. Not a ghost. And yes I was." He replied matter of factly as you move to make popcorn. 

You invited the demon over to try and flesh out this whole...contract thing a bit more. As you set the bowl of popcorn into the microwave, you turn to Yunho, realizing he's already got his eyes on you. You stare at him for a moment before you grab the counter behind you. 

"So do...do we have to have sex?"

"Nope. You can tell me to leave right now and I'll be out of sight until the contract is up."

"Are you like an incubus or something?"

Yunho paused for a minute before humming, nodding slightly. 

"You can say that. There are incubi that turn people into incubi or succubi, incubi that feed off of people until they expire, and incubi that bond with a person, making them a demon as well. All of us can transform. Some, into less suspecting forms than others." He explained, taking notice of the way Wooyoung casually trotted away. 

"Mrow."

Yunho laughed before turning his attention back to you.

"So, I'd be a succubus. Bonded to you."

"Precisely. Immortal, never aging, but you wouldn’t be a human anymore."

You nod, letting the weight of it roll around in your head. Yunho stood, walking over to you, caging you in by the counter. 

"We can spend this whole week fucking the night away. We can spend it in each other's arms. Or you can tell me to bug off. To me, what matters is what you tell me to do and what desires you have." He hummed, running a hand through your hair. You looked up at him, startling when the popcorn dinged behind you. 

Quickly, you remove it, shuffling into the living room to watch some drama on netflix. You find yourself pressing close to Yunho after the third episode, the bowl long forgotten as you watch on. 

At some point, somewhere in the middle of the two leads on screen dancing around their feelings for each other, you decide to get bold, crawling into his lap. 

Yunho doesn't seem surprised, instead wrapping his long arms around your waist as he settled his chin on your shoulder, his breath against your neck. 

"Is the show not entertaining enough? Do you want something else?" He practically purred. You bite your lip and nod. 

"Touch me."

In an instant, the show on the tv is forgotten as Yunho groped your breasts, his lips dragging against your neck, kissing at your pulse point. You close your eyes and tilt your head back, resting it on his shoulder as he sucked a light mark against your skin. 

It would be gone before morning, most likely. 

You roll your hips down, mewling at the feel of his bulge against your ass. You remember how big he was in your dream and open your eyes, turning your head to look at him.

"In those dreams, that was actually you, right?"

"It was."

"So your cock…"

"Really is that big, princess. Yes." 

Yunho's pride is rolling off him in waves as he hooks his thumb into the waistband of your pants. 

"Don't worry. We still have time for you to think about that. Tonight, let's focus on you." 

Your lips part at the statement as you look back, noticing he seemed much more eager to please you than have you please him. He pulled your pants down, smiling darkly at the way you whine from the cold that hit you from the action.

"Just a bit more. You'll be warm enough."

He pulled your shirt up over your head, unclipping your bra and sliding it off soon after, leaving you exposed in his lap. 

"You look beautiful." The words slip from his mouth as he pulls your legs open, rubbing two long fingers along your core. You shiver, watching his hand as he repeats the motion, each time pressing the pads of his fingers a little more firmly against your sex, chuckling at the dampness that already coated his fingers. 

He continued to grope your breast with his free hand, pinching your perked nipple without warning. It drew a sharp moan from you as he sunk his index finger into you, slowly working the long digit in and out of you. 

You whine from his continued abuse of your nipple, clenching and unclenching around his finger. Yunho kissed the top of your head, rolling a smooth thumb over your nipple to soothe it better as he added a second finger. 

"I-is everything about you long?" You pant, gasping as he began scissoring them apart. He chuckled, pressing them in knuckle deep as his lips ghosted against your ear. 

"You should know. I look the way I look and I know your body so well because these are what you desire. So tell me, little one, why am I so long? My height...my fingers...ahah, my cock. You wanted this, so tell me." He chuckled darkly and you whimpered, trying to hide your face. Yunho's eyes narrowed and he tsked. 

"No, no. Look at me." He pulled your hair, drawing a sharp gasp from you as he thrusted his fingers quickly in and out of you. 

"Tell me."

"B-because...because I'm small and I-I have a size kink…" you admit, looking up to find the familiar face of the blonde demon from your dreams instead of the brunette facade he put up. 

"See? Was that so hard, baby girl? No, I don't think so." He slid his fingers out of you, drawing a whimper out of your mouth before he presented the slick digits. 

"Suck them."

You oblige, taking them into your mouth, twirling your tongue around them as Yunho watched you. You looked at him, eyes half lidded as you opened your mouth to let him see your tongue curl between each digit. 

"You really are trying my patience, aren't you, my little Y/n? Keep it up and I'll find the nearest wall to fuck your pretty little face against. Ah, you'd probably enjoy that wouldn't you?" He growled, tilting your face up as he slid his fingers out. You pant slightly, eyes cloudy with lust. 

"I would." You challenge. Yunho's eyes narrow and suddenly you're being picked up. You yelp as he tossed you effortlessly over his shoulder, walking to your bedroom. You blush and whine, trying to move, but a firm slap to your ass sets you straight as Yunho pushed the door open. 

He tossed you onto the bed lightly, shutting the door behind him as he eyed you, laying on your back, legs spread as you look up at him. He stalked closer, the bed dipping as he knelt down on it, running his fingers between your folds. 

"Let's see how much you can take."

Those two long fingers slide back into you, forgoing the slow, teasing pace in lieu of a hard, slightly faster one. You cry out from the treatment, moaning shakily, but feel his hand go around your throat, cutting off some of your breath. 

You watch him, heart hammering as a third finger pushes into you, his hand squeezing firmly, but not enough to put you in danger or bruise. 

"Keep your eyes on me. I don't want you looking anywhere else." He ordered, licking his lips at the wet sound of your juices sliding between his fingers. The possessive edge in his voice made your heart leap. 

"Y-yunho…" you gasp, rolling your hips down. He curled his fingers up sharply, smiling as he pressed that delicious bundle inside of you. You jolt and arch your back, but he never stopped or slowed, rubbing the base of your neck with his thumb. 

"Please!  _ Please _ !"

"Cum for me. Don't worry, I don't intend on stopping just yet." He promised. You don't have enough time to process that before you're cumming against his fingers, your moan nearly silent from the lost breath.

Yunho licked his lips and continued fingering you long after your first orgasm rolled over you, smiling darkly as you squirmed and begged below him.

"Y-Yunho I'm sensitive, I-"

"Can you go for more?"

"....y-yes...god, fuck, yes!"

"Name’s Yunho, but I'll be happy to oblige."

You don't have the time to swat at him before he covered your lips with his own. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, pulling at his blonde locks as he devours your lips. Yunho allowed the embrace until you were breathless, looking up at him with parted lips. He pushed himself up, grabbing your hands to put them above your head. 

“Can you keep your hands to yourself?” He inquired, kissing down your body. You shudder and nod your head quickly, spreading your legs instinctively as Yunho’s lips trailed butterfly kisses down your abdomen. He chuckled at your eagerness before settling one of your thighs over his shoulder, holding your ass up as he put your pussy directly in front of his mouth. 

You bite your lip as his tongue drags between your folds, his icy eyes on you as he wrapped his lips around your clit, sucking and licking hard at the engorged bud. You lift your hips subtly, feeling jolts of pleasure rush up and down your spine as he flicked his tongue back and forth over it. 

One hand came down on your thigh, slapping it lightly in warning before you were pushed down lightly. You whine in protest, though the thigh over his shoulder squeezed tighter around him as he moved to replace his tongue with his thumb, rubbing your clit in circles while he thrusted his tongue into you. 

You gasp and nearly lift your hips again, eyes fluttering at how hungrily he ate you out, his tongue twisting and curling inside of you, caressing your walls as he rolled your clit between two fingers. 

Despite yourself, you reach down, pulling his head more firmly against your core, rutting against his mouth. Yunho’s eyes flash for a moment before he lifted the hand he had on your clit, snapping his fingers once. 

A force moved your wrists back to the headboard, and you let out a gasp as there was a telltale click. You lift your head, your heart stuttering as you realized there were now cuffs keeping your wrists secured to the headboard. You look back, finding Yunho waving a finger at you. 

“I told you to keep your hands to yourself, Y/n. Don’t be a bad girl.” His voice was muffled by your lower lips, but you whined nonetheless from the dip in his tone. He kisses your thigh by his head. 

“If it’s too much, tell me.”

You blink. 

His tone was. Gentle?

Yunho waited until you nodded in confirmation before he lowered his head between your legs again, sucking on your clit once more as he pushed three fingers inside of you, humming in approval as your pussy greedily clenched around them, a moan in delight leaving your lips. 

Yunho listened to the sounds falling from your lips, watching you pull and tug at the cuffs as another orgasm quickly approached. You tugged hard, but never once told him to stop, so he closed his eyes and focused on pleasuring you, your juices running down his fingers and chin as your back arched up, a shuddering scream leaving your lips as you cum for the second time, closing your thighs around his head. 

Yunho worked his fingers in and out of you until he noticed you shy away, oversensitive. He presses one last kiss to your clit before he slid his fingers out, licking them clean before he snapped his fingers again, releasing you from the cuffs. 

“Are you okay? Come here.” He sat up, pulling you into his lap. He checked your wrists for any bruising, kissing your wrists lightly. 

You smile and nudge his nose with yours, leaning in to kiss him. That seemed to make him stop fretting as he wrapped his arms around you, hugging you close as he laid back, pulling you on top of him. Pepper his chest in kisses as he pet your head, humming. 

You feel your body relax, mewling as you drift to sleep in his arms.

-xXx-

The next morning, you awake to the smell of something sweet. Rubbing your eye, you sit up, finding yourself clothed in a pair of shorts and a tanktop. You smile slightly, knowing Yunho was responsible as you stand and shuffle out of the room, shuffling into the kitchen. 

Yunho was already inside, his hair back to it’s brunette color as he moved around the kitchen, making a stack of pancakes for the two of you to share. You smile and sit down at the table, thanking him as he settled it beside you. 

“Thank you, Yunho.” 

He sent you a smile, his nose twitching as he moved to water your plants, idly scratching behind Wooyoung’s ear as the cat hopped up on the counter, nuzzling his large hand. 

This...felt comfortable. It felt right. 

You bite your lip as you bite into the fluffy pancakes, smiling fondly at the berries and whipped cream Yunho settled in a small bowl beside you. He joined you at the table minutes later, giving Wooyoung a small slice of pancake before he ate his own serving. 

In no time, the two of you finished, with Yunho waiting for you at the door to get ready for the day’s classes. 

It had been nearly 24 hours since you officially met Yunho face to face, but you already felt comfortable and relaxed around the demon. He wrapped an arm around you, holding both your bag and his as the two of you headed to class. 

You got looks. Understandable, the introverted person suddenly with the tall, kind new transfer student?

Whatever self consciousness you felt was washed away whenever you looked over and met Yunho’s eyes, melting when he smiled fondly at you. 

-xXx-

The week went mostly like that, and soon, it was Monday evening again. You purse your lips, pacing before you close your eyes, letting out a deep breath. 

“Yunho.”

There was a small sound behind you, and you can hear the shuffling of clothing before he was in front of you.. 

You can feel him there, hovering above you. You know he’s smiling, he always is. 

“Look at me. Tell me what you want.” His voice is low, and you finally look up at him, your eyes meeting his white ones, the one with the triangle over it glowing in the darkness of the room. 

“You. That’s why I summoned you, isn’t it?” Your voice is trembling, but he chuckled.

“It is. But why are you trembling? It’s not the first time you’ve called me.” he teased, noticing the way you shuffled. You swallow thickly and he pushed you back, pressing his palms at either side of your head. You looked up, your heart hammering. 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

His brow arched in surprise. In the whole week, the two of you hadn’t actually had sex yet. You feel a bit bold, reaching down to palm at his cock through his pants, kissing at his neck. 

“Fuck me, Yunho.” You repeated, more bold than before.

“You have no idea what you’re in for, little one.”

Yunho grabbed your ass, picking you up and pressing you up against the wall, his lips latching onto your neck. One of his hands dip into your pants, pushing your panties aside as he pushed his fingers into you. 

You moan loudly, arching your back as Yunho fingered you, uncaring about the clothes separating the two of you. You pull his hair, kissing you hard as you melded both of your lips together. Yunho held you up effortlessly, settling one powerful knee under your ass as he used his free hand to pull your shirt off, purring as your breasts were suddenly in his face. 

His lips latched onto your nipples, kissing and sucking the buds while curling his fingers sharply. You let your head rest against the wall, shaking in his grip as he bites lightly on your nipple. 

“I’ve been craving you all week, Y/n.” He whispered, spreading his fingers apart inside of you, stretching you open. You whimper as he sucked a dark mark into your breast. You laugh lightly, feeling how slick you already were, your precum rolling down his fingers. 

You gasp and hold onto him as he picked you up from the wall, carrying you to your room. The scene was reminiscent of the first night and you bite your lip in anticipation, feeling yourself ache. 

Yunho puts you on your feet in front of him, stripping you down before he peeled his own shirt off, the toned muscles of his lean stomach flexing as you watch him pop the button to his pants. You sit down on your bed in anticipation, watching as his cock bounced free from his boxers as he pulled both them and his pants down in one fluid motion. 

Yunho walked over to you, tilting your head up to kiss you languidly, chuckling against your lips as you reach for his cock, stroking him as you needily kissed him. You glance down at your hand, whimpering quietly at how small your hand looked stroking him. 

“Come here.” he sat down beside you, pulling you into his lap. 

Without hesitation, you roll your hips forward, mewling in delight as you grind your pussy against the length of his throbbing cock. Yunho growled and let you, holding your hips as he bit down on your earlobe. 

“Do you want my cock?”

“I need it, please, I’m aching.”

"Is that why you're grinding on me like you're in heat, princess?"

" _ Please _ ."

Yunho groaned behind you, letting you rut your slick heat against him more before he stilled your hips. 

“Be still.” He ordered, stroking himself before he guided your hips, settling your pussy over his cock before you noticed how slick he was, even more than from your grinding. You look back at the blonde demon and he only winked. 

“The wonders of an incubus. Trust me, it saves lots of money on lube when you can just lube yourself up on command.” He joked before kissing your head. 

“You may want to hold on.”

You close your eyes, heart hammering in your chest as he held your hips tighter. The nervousness is rolling off you in waves-you'd never done this before and he was...huge. He rubbed your hips with his thumbs a bit before he pulled you down, sliding about a quarter of his cock inside of you.

"Y-Yunho!"

"Shh. Don't worry. Relax, princess." He whispered, holding your back to his broad chest. You whimper, closing your eyes as you wait for him to push you the rest of the way down.

It doesn't happen. He held you, rubbing and caressing your hips with his large hands as he sat with you. 

"Don't worry. I'm not moving until your body lets me in. We got  _ all _ night, baby. I'm not here to hurt you."

You open your eyes a crack, turning your head to him. Your lips tremble as you lean closer to him, kissing him gently as you feel your pussy clench and unclench at his girthy cock. 

Yunho cups your face with one hand, taking his time tasting every inch of your mouth as he rubs and caresses your thigh with his other. 

Slowly, slowly, you sink further. 

"G-god, you're so  _ big _ ." You breathe out, eyes rolling slightly. He felt good.  _ So _ fucking good. The gentle caresses and kisses made you relax, and bit by bit, you feel him filling you, stiff and hot. 

"You're clenching me so fucking tight…" you can hear the grit in his teeth as he runs his nails idly across your thigh. You perk at the sound and look at him, noticing the way his eyes darkened.

He's holding back. Just for you. 

You bite your lip and lower your hips, sitting fully. 

"O-oh…" you feel like all the air leaves your lungs as Yunho's cock stuffed you. Your eyes flutter and he growled again, low and demonic behind you, raising goosebumps on your skin.

"Are you okay?" His voice is low, kissing up the side of your neck as he cups your breasts, gently kneading them as you sit still. After a moment of soft panting and mewls, you nod. 

"Should I move?" You inquire, raising your hips. The feeling of Yunho's cock shifting inside of you draws a sharp moan from you, but he nips your neck sharply. 

"No. Not until you adjust."

"But-"

"Shh." He wrapped a hand around your throat, squeezing just enough to send a spark of pleasure running down directly to your core. His lips move from your neck, to your ear as he speaks to you in a deep rumble. 

"I want to make sure your body is familiar with mine. We're going to be together for a very long time, no? I want your pussy to crave me, Y/n." He purred, nibbling at your earlobe as you shudder. His other hand is still caressing one of your breasts, pinching and rolling your nipple between his fingers as he does. 

You're unable to speak as the sensation and his words overwhelm you. Instead, you tilt your head back, resting it on his shoulder, breathing through your mouth as Yunho growled sweet nothings and praise to you. 

He didn't move his hips, kissing your head as your body got accustomed to his length and girth. 

How...how much time passed? With you sitting here, just filled with him?

"Fifteen minutes. You've done so well, princess." 

Oh. 

You blush, realizing you spoke aloud. Yunho's lips return to your ear as he spoke once more. 

"Let's begin." He hummed, slowly lifting your hips, watching you for any sign of discomfort as he gently bounced you on his cock. 

Your response was instant, an arched back, followed by one hand moving behind his head as you mewl in delight. 

" _ Finally _ ." You moan, gasping at just how good it felt to have Yunho's pulsing cock push in and out of you. He smiled darkly from behind you, deciding to thrust up every time he brought you down, a groan finally leaving his own throat. 

"Listen, do you hear it?" He cooed, grabbing your face to make you look at him. You stare up at him, brushing your lips against his demonic smile, bringing his bottom lip between your teeth lightly. 

"Can I hear what?" You barely make out, accepting his kiss eagerly when he presses his lips hard against yours, lightly raking his claws over your thigh as he held your chin with his other hand. 

"How slick my cock is from your juices." He responded shamelessly, chuckling at the way you squeak in protest, unintentionally clenching around him as you break the kiss. 

That drew a long moan from both of you as Yunho stilled, licking his lips. 

"Let's do something different." He suggests, and you already know that tone is dangerous before you look back at him, catching the look in his icy eyes. 

Regardless, you nod to him, and he lifted you up, making you whine in protest at the sudden empty feeling. 

He effortlessly moves you around, and it once again reminded you of how much you enjoyed being picked up by the demon. Of course his strength was much more than anything you could imagine, being a demon and all, but  _ still _ , to be picked up so easily was exhilarating.

Yunho set you on your hands and knees, and it finally dawns on you what he's getting at. 

You swallow thickly, eyes widening as he places a palm on your head, gently, but still firmly pushing you down until you were face down, your ass high in the air for him. 

"There we are~ You mentioned wanting to try this the most, no?" He teased, tilting his head so he could see your flustered face as you turned your head, resting your cheek on the pillow. You nod, biting your lip as you shake your hips subtly, silently begging him to fill you again. 

Yunho noticed and chuckled, grabbing the base of his cock as he rubbed it against your slick pussy. 

"Presenting yourself, too? What a delight." He purred, pushing back into you with much more ease than originally. 

Both of you moan, and Yunho put his hands on your hips, holding them firmly as he thrusted hard and fast into you, a much different pace than before. 

Your eyes widen as he does so, moaning louder as the sound of growls and his hips meeting your ass fill the room. 

"Yunho! Y-yunho!" You whimper, pulling at the sheets. 

You can feel him, every inch of him, sliding out nearly to the tip before slamming back in. Your velvet walls welcome him in with every thrust, caressing and squeezing his cock as juices run down between your legs. 

Yunho bore over you, placing his palms at either side of your head as he stared down at you, his thrusts going deeper as he licked his lips. 

"Look at you, such a good little slut for me. Taking every inch of my cock and practically begging me for more with your body." He growled out and you look up through lust hazy eyes, swallowing thickly. 

He was so big, looming over you. He made you feel so small in comparison, and this was no different. You wrap a hand around his wrist, smiling up at him as he tilts his head. 

"Faster,  _ please,  _ fuck me faster~"

Yunho's eyes darken and he smiles down at you, leaning into your ear. 

"Someone's already a good cock slut for me, hm? So polite and needy."he praised, grabbing the sheets in a tight grip as he changed his angle sharply, fucking you with renewed vigor, the loud sound of skin on skin growing much louder in response.

You cry out below him, gasping and panting as the new angle made him slam into that delicious sweet spot. You squeeze his wrist tighter, toes curling as Yunho never let up. 

Curses and moans spew from your mouth as Yunho's wild, yet precise thrusts bring you closer to your release. Your breasts rub against the soft sheets below as your body shifts from the power behind each thrust, eyes rolling. 

"I-I'm close...I'm close I'm close I'm close-"

Yunho watched you, the way you clenched tight around him, the way your voice cracked and raised in pitch.

And stopped completely.

Your eyes fly open as his hips still, his lips kissing the back of your neck.

"W-what? Why did you stop?"

"I don't want it to end yet."

His voice is tender, and it threw you off guard as Yunho rolled his hips oh so slowly, savoring the feeling of your pussy. 

"Y-yunho  _ please _ -"

He kissed you, silencing your whine as he reaches between your thighs, rubbing your clit. That drew an immediate moan from you as he ran his fingers over the engorged bud. 

"Mmm,  _ mmm! _ "

"You sound so beautiful. I can't get enough of it." He admitted against your lips, resuming the frenzied pace from before as he looked into your half lidded eyes. 

"Cum for me, Y/n. Give yourself completely to me." He growled, slapping your clit lightly with the tips of two of his fingers.

Your body jolts and you let out a cry of ecstasy as he repeated the action a few times. That, along with the deep strokes finally push you over the edge, your voice cracking as you clench around him tightly, feeling your orgasm flood over you. 

Yunho's eyes drift down and the growl that left his lips was one that shook you to your core as he watched creamy white cover his cock as he continued thrusting. 

"Shit, I'm going to lose my mind...look at how much you came, fuck." He panted, stilling before he lost it himself. 

You take a moment or two to come out of your haze, realizing he stilled and was still throbbing hard inside of you, panting like a beast. 

Right. If he cums inside of you, the contract is complete.

You bite your lip.

"Yunho. Pull out of me." 

He doesn't question the change in your tone, and he knew which voice you had when you were ordering him to do something. He pulled out of you, ignoring your whine, and watched with heated, yet curious eyes. 

You roll onto your back, spreading your legs as you look up at him, spreading your lips. 

"Again, more." You order again, voice slightly shaking. He crawled over to you, his shoulders shifting like a tiger creeping closer to its prey as he dipped his head down, dragging his tongue between your folds, sliding it inside to lap at your release. 

Your hand flies to his hair, a moan leaving your lips before you reluctantly give him a firm pull to remind him of the order. Yunho groans, cock twitching from the treatment, but chuckled and continued crawling up your body.

"I know, I know. I just wanted a taste." He pouted, pushing his cock back in with one, fluid thrust. You arch your back and wrap a leg around his waist, wrapping both of your arms around his neck as he thrusts deep and slow. 

"I want...I want you to cum inside of me. Over and over again." You whisper, catching him off guard. Yunho paused, looking down at you as his eyes widened. 

"Y/n. If I do, the contract will officially be complete. No turning back. Your soul will belong to me and you won't be a human anymore." He warned. You tighten your leg around his waist. 

"Fuck me. Cum inside of me. Breed me. I want it. That's an order."

Yunho stared at you, and you can swear something primal flashed in his eyes before it was gone, replaced with him completely eclipsing your view, kissing you hard as he rocked into you. 

You moan against his lips, clawing down his back as your headboard starts to slam against the wall.

You close your eyes, focusing on all of the sensations at once. Yunho's large body over yours, his hand making its way back around your throat, his near desperate thrusts as he fucked you. 

After what felt like forever, Yunho's hips stilled, his cock buried deep inside of you as he let out a shuddering groan, loud like thunder as heat flooded inside of you. 

Warm, so warm…

Yunho's fingers flex against your throat, but he doesn't squeeze any tighter, leaving you to breathe as you watch the way his handsome face contorts. 

The triangle around his eye glows a beautiful blue color and you exhale, feeling like something was etching onto your hip. 

Reluctantly, you tear your eyes away from his face and notice the same triangle mark on your hip. 

The contract is complete.

You look up at Yunho and cup his face, kissing him deeply as he continued his slow rocking into you, keeping his cum in deep. 

He must have been holding back more than he let on, or maybe it's just common for demon to orgasm for so long, because he continued his slow rutting, fucking his cum deep inside of you until he was satiated. 

Five long, delightful minutes later, he stilled, opening his eyes to look at you. 

"How do you feel?" He inquired tenderly, his thumb rubbing against your cheek.

"So...fucking full." You admit, running your fingers through his hair. Yunho rumbled, kissing you sweetly before he pulled out, watching with a bit lip as his cum drooled out of your trembling hole. He spread your lips with two fingers, licking his lips as he watched pearl after pearl of his cum roll out. 

Idly, he ran a thumb over your clit, laughing lightly at the way the oversensitivity made you whine in protest. You watch the demon kiss your trembling and flexing abdomen, dragging his lips over the mark at your hip with a small smile on his face. 

“We’re bonded now.”

“You’re not gonna start calling me pet or anything, are you?” You tease, feeling heat rise to your cheeks as he watched his cum roll out of your cunt, looking ready to devour you. He leaned in, but you catch his head. 

“I’m sensitive, you may have the stamina of a demon, but I sure as hell don’t.” You huff playfully. Yunho chuckled and tilted his head. 

“Give it a few days. Trust me.” He winked and pulled up, rolling his shoulders. 

You watch as his blonde hair darkened to the chocolate color it held when he puts on his human facade. The triangle over his eye faded away, his eyes bleeding into a warm, brown color as he kissed you gently. 

“Come on. Let’s get cleaned up.” He picked you up princess style, laughing as you yelped and clung to him. He pressed a kiss to your head, carrying you to the bathroom as he ran the warm water, squeezing a touch of shower gel into it as it filled up so there would be bubbles. 

You watch him and tilt your head, sending him a smile when he looked down at you in his arms. 

“What?” 

“Demons run baths for their partners, too?”

“The ones that aren’t assholes do.”

You snicker and swat at him as both of you laugh lightly. After a bit, Yunho slid into the tub with you in his lap, hugging you to his chest as the both of you relaxed into the deep tub. 

“I feel bad, my tub was clearly not meant for a six foot tall demon.” you muse, noticing Yunho had to bend his knees to seat you between his legs. He shrugged, taking the shower nozzle to wet your hair. 

“Six foot one, actually. But it's alright.” He cooed, grabbing the shampoo sitting in the basket of toiletries suction cupped to the shower wall. You close your eyes, relaxing your shoulders as his large fingers work into your scalp. He hummed gently, taking it upon himself to wash every part of you as you sighed and relaxed in his capable hands.

Forty five minutes later, you’re in an oversized t-shirt Yunho conjured up for you, watching as he came into your room with a glass of juice and a sandwich. 

“You must be hungry. We were going at it for a while. Here.” He sat down beside you, kissing the top of your head as you took the plate from you. A smile crossed your face as you snuggled under his arm, eating quietly. 

“I’m glad I summoned you.” You mutter quietly, hiding your smile behind half of the sandwich. Yunho blushed, squeezing you closer to him as you finished quickly. You washed down the snack before laying in his arms, feeling exhaustion pull at you as Yunho wrapped his arms around you, spooning you as he settled his head above yours on the pillow.

“I’m glad you got what you wished for.” was the last thing you heard before you drifted to sleep, smiling with your fingers laced with his. 

  
  



End file.
